<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intrulogical Week by EdenCrowleyFell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995873">Intrulogical Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell'>EdenCrowleyFell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Intrulogical Week (Sanders Sides), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm way behind but I'm going to catch up now. But this week is all about Remus x Logan stories. So random fluff stories. Because I never write smut. So I'm gonna get started here. Enjoy the stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Hesitancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I know this is very long. Over one thousand words. But I had a lot of details in this and wanted to show my love for this ship. Because I ship it a lot. It was one of my first Logic ships to be introduced to on YouTube after watching some Gacha Life videos along with some Tik Tok complications. But I just hope everyone enjoys this and the next one will be out soon. I promise. I have it waiting in the wings. Anyways enjoy reading this. Today is the last day of this week but I'll be working on this for a while I believe so we'll just make this a book for however long it goes on for. Thank you for reading in advance. This is the longest oneshot I've ever written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another day in the mind palace for everyone. Deceit had been hanging out with Patton all day. Virgil was busy introducing Roman to his music. Remus knew his brother was trying to get to know Virgil better than he already did. Remus knew why. His brother has had a crush on Virgil since Thomas was a teenager. Since the first time Thomas took the stage in middle school Remus knew that. He was glad that his brother was trying though. He had listened to Virgil's music before. He found it nice but it messed with his head after a while. But now he just listened to musicals. Along with Disney and rock music. It was fun to him. Plus it was fun for karaoke night with Roman and the others. But as tonight they were doing a couples theme he was nervous. Tonight he was hoping to sing for Logan and invite him up once he was ready for him to come up. But he wasn't sure how Logan was going to react to this. He wasn't ready for all of this today. He knew this was hard for him. But Roman was really good at convincing him to do things. Well good at convincing him to do things he was going to do before. But he was going to duck out of. Remus was practicing the song and what he was going to say before he heard a knock on his door. He jumped at the noise. He wasn't expecting it so soon. Maybe in an hour or so. He just shrugged it off letting it happen for now and not worrying about. He will do it. Even if it meant getting rejected by his crush in front of everyone. " Come in." Remus said allowing whoever was knocking at his door to come into his room to see him. The door opened to show Deceit. " Remus are you alright? You've been in here all day. I'm starting to worry about you." Deceit said worrying about Remus more than usual now. He couldn't help but think of the worst when Remus was shut up in his room all day. Dark sides weren't the best in ways. Their minds wandered a lot. For Remus it could be bad. Remembering the split. His childhood with Roman mostly the bad parts. Virgil leaving them. The day he went crazy and almost hurt him. It would make Remus go off and make him emotionless. Which Deceit hated seeing and wanted Remus to always be happy and joyful. But that's hard to do for both of them.</p><p>Then Remus looked at him. He knew Deceit would be worried about him. Especially after everything that happened. He sighed knowing Deceit would only worry more if he didn't answer him. " I'm fine DeeDee just nervous about tonight. I've been practicing and practicing but I can't bring myself to do it." Remus said knowing he can't help but feel nervous and the fear of reject in his mind and heart. He's never really felt love since Roman and him got into that big fight as kids or since Virgil left. Janus had always been busy about his feelings of Virgil leaving them so long ago. Janus regrets that now but at least they all got along to the best of their abilities now. Deceit sighed. He knew Remus had trouble expressing how he feels in the way his brother had. But at least he knew there was one thing Deceit knew that Remus didn't. Logan was in love with Remus as well. They've talked about it late at night before when Logan needed the truth to something. Or when he felt bad about protecting Thomas too much. Which had happened recently. His lies kind of took the turn into embarrassing Thomas more than helping Thomas at the moment. He's talked to Patton about it before. Patton understood that a lot and he had caused that problem as well. He was trying to make it up to Virgil and Roman at that moment in time. Tonight was that. But Virgil and Roman have said that he didn't need to because they had fun with Thomas after. Even though Roman ruined it in someway. But they all were happy about that. Things were looking up for everyone now. So it was fine. Deceit took Remus's hand and looked into his eyes. No secrets no lies just them in this room trying to help with Remus's nerves and fears. It's what helped them every time they felt nervous about doing something. Janus knew Remus better than the others. Well maybe not better than Roman did but they were closer than anyone in the mind palace at the moment. Remus looked into Janus's eyes and smiled knowing what he was doing. " Remus Duke Sanders you are the most amazing weirdest and craziest side I've met in all of my years as being Deceit and a side. If Logan rejects your offer tonight then he's not worth it for you. But trust me when I say this. Logan will accept this offer. Even if he hesitates on taking it. As much as he loves being around you. He values the others as his family. He values their opinions and their love as well. So don't think anything less of him if this happens." Deceit said knowing they should try to be nice if anything like Remus fears. Remus smiled and hugged Deceit happy about that. " Thanks Janus." Remus said happy for his help. Janus hugged him back knowing he did well. " No problem Remus. Now come on were setting up now." Deceit said knowing they have to go to the common room now for family night. " Alright." Remus said still nervous but willing to go. But as long as Deceit and Roman were there for him. He knew he would be okay. They left his room after that ready for a night off fun and hopefully a confession.</p><p>Once they got down to the common room they saw everyone was sitting around the tv with Roman and Virgil's song ready on screen. Roman had planned for him to go after them and confess. He sighed as he sat down next to Logan who was reading the Hunger Games series again. Remus loved that serious. Not just because of the murderous game or the saving the world storyline. But because of the sense of family and the caring the heroine has. Something he and Roman inspire to be everyday of their lives for Thomas. They never give up on that. Because Thomas deserved a team creativity instead of two separate halves doing their own things for Thomas and the others. He still had his job of plaguing Thomas with strange thoughts but they were ignored now. He didn't mind that now. He loved it. Because he was still listened to by Roman and Thomas. For his nicer ideas for horror stories and ideas did help Thomas at points in life. It made him happy. " Are we all ready?" Patton said bringing out the snacks for tonight's fun and movies after it. " Yes it seems we are cupcake. Roman Virgil you can start now." Janus said ready to hear them sing. Remus got excited he loved Roman's singing along with Virgil's as well. The two had always helped him sleep in the past with them singing lullabies and Disney songs that lulled him to sleep after nightmares and not being able to sleep every now and again. Roman unpaused the tv as they started singing Only Us from Dear Evan Hansen. It was a nice romantic song. Remus knew the song matched them very well. As Roman has his ways of showing Virgil that he had reasons for being with him. But Virgil didn't need those reasons because he saw them. Roman loved all of Virgil's flaws. He loved Virgil for being Virgil. Remus also knew Virgil loved Roman no matter how dramatic or reckless he could be. Because that was just Roman. The song was bringing Remus to tears as he saw Virgil's animal trait starting to appear now. Virgil didn't show it to them because Patton was afraid of spiders. Virgil loved Patton as his father now. Patton had treated him like his own song and he found it nice that he had. Patton had started treating him and Roman like his kids as well. Logan had been right Patton was the dad friend of their group. But Deceit was the mom friend of their group as well. Seeing as he cared so much about all of them and knew self care and well being was important for them. As well as Thomas in that moment. Deceit had been there mom as dark sides as well. He treated him and Virgil as his own and they loved Deceit all the same now. Remus looked at Logan as they watched his brother and Virgil sing. He noticed that Logan was tearing up as well at the beautiful song and the voices that accompanied it. They all had to admit Virgil and Roman singing together was beautiful.</p><p>Once Roman was done with Virgil Roman looked at Remus. " Your turn Remus." Roman said ready to hear his brother sing and confess to Logan. Remus swallowed hard already starting to get cold feet. But he stood up with a bit of hesitation as he thought about what he was about to do. He grabbed the microphone from Roman ready to sing this solo for everyone. Especially for Logan. He was singing Helpless from Hamilton. As it was a good confession song and related to how he felt around Logan. He felt helplessly in love with the logical trait and it was all because his wits. His kindness and caring when they needed it. The facts they needed when they weren't keeping up with them. Some kind of information they needed and came to him when they needed it. As they felt they needed Logan and Remus needed him a lot. Logan knew he came to Remus when he needed him. Whenever it was ideas for new experiments he wanted to do or weird facts that he didn't know about. But as Remus stood in front of the tv Logan looked at him ready to see this. Roman snapped his fingers wanting his brother to be dressed for this performance of his. Remus gasped as he saw he was wearing a two piece dark and back dress. It was very much his style. He had to admit his brother did have a good sense of fashion. He also did know his brother knew his very well. His green sash had also turned into a ribbon tied around skirt. He had to admit he loved it. Logan blushed as he saw Remus in that. Remus was very fit. He didn't know from what though. All the lifting of his mace, training with Virgil, or fighting in the imagination with Roman or against some sort of danger to his tower in there. Whatever it was he loved it. Remus cleared his throat taking his time to stull for time and way not to do this. He seemed to be very hesitate about it. Roman and Deceit noticed and decided it was best to encourage him quietly instead of out loud where Logan could hear it. Roman gave him a thumbs up. While Deceit gave him a loving smile. Remus's fear went away after that and he was ready. The tv unpaused and Remus started humming the tune and tapped his foot. He looked at Logan and started singing.</p><p>" Ooooo I do. I do. I doooo. Hey ay. Oooooo I do. I do I dooooo. Boy you got me Helpless." Remus sang knowing Logan had him doing that. He started remembering how they met again on better terms. No throwing stars being thrown into his forehead. No making his teeth fall out. Just a simple dance at Roman's castle in the imagination and a fun night that made him think Logan was more than Logic. He was more than just Thomas knowledge of everything he's ever learned or want to learn something new. He was someone who cared and was kind to everyone. Someone who wanted to be heard and acknowledge just like the rest of them. They were all working on listening to Logan more now. Without Logan they wouldn't know the things they knew now. Remus was in the same dress he was in now. He wasn't wearing his crown but he was that night. He was dressed up greeting everyone in the village. He was enjoying Thomas and his friends company. They had finally been allowed to meet them all and invite them into the mind palace. He walked around grabbing some wine from a tray and sipping it when he looked at the door to the ballroom. There he saw Logan walking into the room wearing a dark blue suit with a black tie. Remus spit back into his drink surprised by how handsome Logan looked that night and he started to fall for the logical side knowing he needed some air after looking into those dark brown eyes that seemed to held no emotion at that moment. But looking into them he felt that he could fly. He went out to the balcony wanting to get away from the crowd for a bit. That night went very well with Logan asking him to dance and Roman teasing him afterward in their shared bedroom again.</p><p>" Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit. I'm Helpless. Down for the count and I'm drowning in him." Remus sang as he looked into Logan's eyes. Those dark brown eyes that looked like pools of dark chocolate to him. He felt like he could touch the sky just looking at them and it made him smile. Logan blushed now knowing what he was talking about right now. Logan had flashbacks to that night. How Remus looked at him and his eyes were a beautiful red that made him think of rubies. He smiled as he thought about all the times they've hung out since that night. He enjoyed it. He wasn't hesitant the first time Remus asked him to hang out with him. But now he wasn't. He knew Remus just as well as Janus and Roman did now. It was nice to have someone to listen to him now. Someone who respected his opinions and thoughts on things like Patton used to. But once they all became busy with accepting the dark sides and protecting Thomas they didn't listen to him anymore. Now that they knew the others weren't dangerous and Virgil was one of them they listened again. He was happy with that. " I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight. We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night. Laughing at my brother as he's dazzling the room. And you walked in and my heart went Boom!" Remus sang knowing Roman was dazzling their guest and friends when he saw Logan walk into the ballroom that night. Logan giggled as he noticed the memories of the night they spent together coming to him. Now when Remus and Roman needed knowledge on something they were working on. Or just something they want to know. Remus grinned as he looked at Logan ready for the next line. " Trying to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom. Everybody's dancing and the bands top volume. Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine. Grab my brother and whisper this ones mine." Remus sang as he remember telling Roman that when he came to check on him outside that night. Roman remembered it as well. They talked about how Remus was starting to have feelings for Logan and Roman found it cute that he had these feelings for the intellectual side. He didn't tease his brother. He helped him in the best way he could. Telling his brother to spend time with Logan on his own and just to be himself. Which seemed to work on Logan.</p><p>" Oooooo." Roman sang doing soft background vocals for his twin's sake. Remus just smiled and continued singing. " My brother made his way across the room to you. And I got nervous thinking what he gonna do. He grabbed you by the arm. I'm thinking I'm through. Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm Helpless." Remus sang knowing he was feeling that way as he looked into Logan's eyes right now. Deceit and Roman high fived each other seeing that their plan was working very well right now. Remus wasn't nervous. He was enjoying himself and that's all Roman and Janus wanted right now. " Oh look at those eyes. Oh!" Remus sang as Roman and Janus joined him with some back up vocals that made it feel more real to him at the moment. " Yeah I'm Helpless. I know...I'm Helpless. I'm so into you. I am so into you..." Remus sang knowing that he was very much in love with Logan and he hoped this song got Logan to see that. Logan was seeing that now. He was also in love with Remus but he was nervous and shy about telling him. " I know I'm down for the count and I'm drowning in them." Remus said knowing he was drowning in Logan's eyes which had now shown their true color. A dark blue the same as his tie and the sky when the day turned from sunset to twilight. He was also drowning in the feelings he had for Logan now. Logan stood up same with Roman. Roman stood by his brother ready to say the line from the musical that Angelica did when introducing her sister to her future husband. Logan was in a state of hesitancy at that moment. He wasn't used to the attention anymore. Sure things were getting better but he never expected this to happen. Especially so soon. Remus noticed he was in that state because he was like that earlier so he looked to Roman to convince Logan to do this with them. Roman nodded knowing what his brother wanted from him. He winked and went over to Logan.</p><p>Once Roman got over to Logan he held his hand out to him. Logan thought about it for a moment being pulled out of his panicked thoughts. He took Roman's hand ready to do this with Remus for the time being. Roman took him over to Remus ready for this to go down. " Where are you taking me?" Logan asked playing along with what the twins were doing. He found it nice that they considered him to be Alexander Hamilton in this moment. But he also felt a ting of sadness from it. While he loved the musical and cried during it's quiet uptown because it was such a sad song. He knew how much the founding father's ambitious and stubbornness got him in trouble and lowered his career in a way. But he still found it nice in this moment. Because that night. Alexander Hamilton reacted on his ambitious but he also reacted with his emotions. He did love Elizabeth Schyuler. There was no doubt about that in any of their letters that had survived. Roman knew that by the look Logan was giving Remus he felt good about this. So he decided to do Angelica's line. " I'm about to change your life." Roman said knowing tonight would change Remus and Logan's relationship forever. Or it wouldn't change it at all and they would stay friends. Very good friends at that hopefully. Logan smirked knowing he wanted to see where this goes. " Then by all means lead the way." Logan said happy about what was happening at this very moment. He giggled quietly at what they all were doing with this. The other three on the couch were laughing at what they were doing. They all knew what Roman and Remus were doing. It was great to them. Virgil and Janus found it very sweet of Roman. They knew their friend deserved happiness. Logan was the one to help them with it and they saw the joy he brought to Remus after they hung out. The smile Remus had on his face after made the two and Roman very happy for Remus all the time. Remus bowed once Roman and Logan got to him. He was ready to say his line knowing what to do. " Remus Duke Sanders it's a pleasure to see you." Remus said happy to see Logan that night and now. It made the others giggle quietly. Even Roman was giggling.</p><p>Logan looked at Roman just like he did that night in the ballroom. " Duke?" Logan said knowing Duke is the rank below prince in royal families sometimes. As Roman and Remus did like to consider themselves royalty as the creative sides he knew liked to do that a lot more than he thought they did. Well intrusive thoughts and creativities were sometimes doing the same jobs at times. All because they were like ying and yang. They were often different twins as well. So it made them family. Logan sometimes liked to refer to the sides by title when he didn't know them very well. So when he saw Remus again after they all had accepted the two dark sides as part of Thomas and not dangerous. He knew Remus had changed a lot since he was a young side when the twins split from King Creativity. Since Remus went to the dark side with Deceit after a bad argument with Patton one night. So these past two years were basically getting to know Remus again. Along with getting close with him again as he taught Remus the researching and everything he needed to fulfill his purpose years ago. But it had gotten out of hand for the others at the time and he had blamed himself for that. So now he knew better not to do that anymore. But there was no harm in learning something new every once in a while. Roman looked at Logan about to laugh. But he kept his composure wanting this performance to be good for the others and Remus at the moment. He couldn't let his place as older brother which he was a bit older than Remus as he had formed from Romulus first and then Remus appeared afterward. So he knew how to play this role very well. " My brother." Roman said happy that Remus was his brother and the Duke of their kingdom and of creativity as a whole. Logan took Remus hand ready for the next line. " Thank you for all your service." Remus said feeling nervous by Logan holding his hand. He blushed as he said that. He really did love the work Logan did for Thomas and them. He appreciated it a lot more than the others used to. Now they all felt the same about it. Logan smirked knowing just what to do next. It was something he wanted to do when he offered his hand in dancing with Remus that night. " If it takes a ball for us to meet again it will have been worth it." Logan said happy that they had met again on better terms last time. He kissed Remus's hand causing Remus to get flustered and squeak a bit at the motions. Roman giggled and went back over to the couch to sit back down next to Virgil. " I'll leave you to it." Roman said leaving Remus to handle the rest of the song unless he was needed. Remus nodded kept Logan right there not wanting him to go anywhere. He sang the rest of the song. He knew after he would be singing the end and decide to do something he didn't know why he agreed to do. But he agreed to it. So he just kept singing with the others joining in sometimes. Logan joined in during the rap that Alexander did during the song and Remus found it sweet that Logan did it.</p><p>Once Remus got to the last line of the song he smiled and cupped Logan's cheek in his hand. Logan leaned into the touch. While he knew Remus's animal trait was an octopus he was warm and gentle. Logan blushed as he looked into Remus's eyes wondering what was about to happen. Roman and Deceit sang the back up as Remus made a tiara with a vale appear on his head. He made it so long ago. When he and Roman thought of ideas for their futures. Their weddings. Who they would be marrying. Remus thought it would always be Deceit as they were so close. But they never really gained those feelings for each other. They stayed best friends and to Remus Deceit was like a father figure. Just like how Patton was to Roman and Virgil now. Although the real child to the two was really Virgil. As Deceit had raised Virgil and Patton took him in later when he came over to the light side. Or now the main part of the mindscape. " Helpless." Remus said holding the note and not breaking eye contact with Logan in that moment. He kissed Logan wasn't he was done holding the note. Logan was surprised by it and his state of hesitancy came back. But he convinced himself out of it and kissed Remus back. Everyone stayed quiet waiting for them to pull away from each other. When they did Remus sighed lovingly. " Remus I love you." Logan said knowing he did. He had been learning to show his emotions. Remus blushed and giggled happily hearing those words were what he wanted to hear tonight. He gave Logan a bear hug trying not to hurt him with his strength that he had from carrying his mace around during battles or just for fun. " I love you too nerdy wolverine." Remus said happy to have his feelings accepted. Logan was happy about that as well. They both smiled as they sat back down in the chair together. The rest of the night was filled with love songs from each couple and cuddles during movies. But for the logical aspect and the intrusive thoughts it was the best night for them and they were sure more were to come in the future.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Fuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas calls all of the sides to the real world to show him one of their fusions. Remus is a bit uncomfortable with it as he had fused with Roman the night before on accident. But once he fuses with Logan. He feels comfortable and they both get a better understanding of each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So I think this is a headcanon among the fandom for a very long time. The sides are able to fuse with each other. Which makes me so excited because I've never written fusion scenes in my life. No I have never written Steven Universe fanfics. I could never come up with anything that interested me in the fandom to write about. So as I have seen many fusions out of this fandom I enjoy writing stuff like this. So without further to do our fusion story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every one of the sides were in Thomas's apartment at the moment. Thomas was surprised they were all here. He didn't expect when he called the main four that the other two would show up with them. Patton and Deceit were cuddling by the curtains their patches lighting up as they giggled at a dad joke Patton had said. Virgil was sitting on the stairs writing in a notebook while Roman polished his sword. They both had something playing on their phones with their Bluetooth headphones on. Their patches were also glowing. Thomas was wondering what they were listening to. But he wouldn't ruin the moment right now. Thomas looked to the entrance of his apartment to see Logan and Remus were sitting there talking about the book Logan was reading right now. Thomas noticed their patches were glowing as well at the moment. It made him curious. So he cleared his throat wanting their attention for this problem right now. The sides looked at him wondering what he needed. Thomas smiled happy to have their attention now. " Good now that I have your attention do any of you know why I called you all here today?" Thomas asked wondering if they knew why he called his sides to see him today. " Not a clue." Patton said knowing he didn't know why they were called. Deceit didn't know either so he just didn't speak up. Roman and Virgil took off their headphones and looked at each other. They giggled forgetting why they had been called to see their host. " Sorry Thomas we kind of forgot the reason." Virgil said knowing they did forget. Roman nodded in agreement turning his music off in the process. Thomas looked to Logan and Remus hoping they remembered why he called the sides here. Logan noticed the look Thomas was giving him. It was a hopeful look. He knew what Thomas was hoping for. He was hoping he remembered why he called them all to the real world. Logan pulled out his planner knowing he wrote it down for today's date and the time Thomas wanted them here. He flipped through the pages and Remus talked to Roman from across the room.</p><p>Once Logan had found the page he read it to every. " Show Thomas our fusions with the ones we love the most and come up with names for them....Oh. I forgot I agreed to doing that with all of us being here for it. I'm sorry guess I forgot to tell you all about the schedule for today." Logan said feeling bad for being so forgetful. Especially about something so important for all of them. " It's okay Lo. So when did you guys plan for us to do this?" Virgil asked wondering when Logan and Thomas planned for them to do this video with him. " Two months ago. The day after you and Roman helped Thomas with something." Logan said remembering the day very well. As it was very exciting for all of them. But now doing this made them all very nervous. Especially Remus. The last time he fused it was with Remus. He had done it on accident while they were dancing to According to you in the living room last month. They didn't fight but they all found out that they were still king when they fused and well they didn't like that idea anymore. They spent years with King Creativity. But Logan loved Remus too much to make him stay fused with Roman. Virgil also loved Roman too much for that as well. Patton and Deceit would never do that to the others either. Sure King was Janus's best friend back then and Patton treated King like his child. But they had Virgil as their son. Since Virgil was the memory of Thomas's teenage years. But he was also Anxiety. Janus also had Remus now. The dark side of creativity. The one that came up with the pranks they used to do and loved his fangs in snake form. " Well what are we waiting for then. We might as well get started." Janus said knowing they should start on this video of fusions and making names and titles for them. Since they all hadn't figured that out yet themselves. Patton was a bit nervous though. He had never fused before. It was scary to him. Virgil had only fused once. It was with Roman. One night Virgil couldn't sleep so Roman and him spent the night watching movies and dancing to the songs of the Disney movies. When they did their favorite one together they had fused. It had been an accident but it was a good accident to them.</p><p>Then Deceit cleared his throat and bowed to Patton. Patton blushed knowing what this was about. Patton was very nervous. Even though he was close with his family and boyfriend he had never suggested fusing to any of them. He had never known about it before this all went down with the dark sides. Before Thomas made the videos. Before Virgil crossed over. It would be so new to him. " May I have this dance Patty?" Deceit asked hoping Patton would agree to dance with him. Patton shook his head no too afraid to do this now. Janus sighed he knew how worried Patton was about this. How scared he was by this. He knew the fear. The fear of their relationship changing again. But he could only promise that everything wouldn't change for them. Janus smiled softly at Patton ready to do this with him. " Patton I promise nothing will change our relationship with each other. I feel this will make our relationship stronger in so many ways. So will you fuse with me sweetheart?" Deceit said reassuring the kind facet that he'll be fine and nothing bad will happen. Hearing that Patton took Deceit's hand and got ready to dance with him. They're patches still glowing as they got ready to dance. Thomas took out his phone preparing the music for his sides to dance to. " What song would you guys like to dance to?" Thomas asked wondering what song the eldest traits want to dance to so they can fuse. Janus looked at Thomas knowing just what song he wanted to do with Patton. " Only Us from Dear Evan Hansen. I think it fits us well." Janus said hoping Thomas has that song on his playlist still. " Got it Jan." Thomas said happy that they all got comfortable enough with each other to use nicknames now. Thomas scrolled through his playlist looking for the song.</p><p>Then Deceit cleared his throat and bowed to Patton. Patton blushed knowing what this was about. Patton was very nervous. Even though he was close with his family and boyfriend he had never suggested fusing to any of them. He had never known about it before this all went down with the dark sides. Before Thomas made the videos. Before Virgil crossed over. It would be so new to him. " May I have this dance Patty?" Deceit asked hoping Patton would agree to dance with him. Patton shook his head no too afraid to do this now. Janus sighed he knew how worried Patton was about this. How scared he was by this. He knew the fear. The fear of their relationship changing again. But he could only promise that everything wouldn't change for them. Janus smiled softly at Patton ready to do this with him. " Patton I promise nothing will change our relationship with each other. I feel this will make our relationship stronger in so many ways. So will you fuse with me sweetheart?" Deceit said reassuring the kind facet that he'll be fine and nothing bad will happen. Hearing that Patton took Deceit's hand and got ready to dance with him. They're patches still glowing as they got ready to dance. Thomas took out his phone preparing the music for his sides to dance to. " What song would you guys like to dance to?" Thomas asked wondering what song the eldest traits want to dance to so they can fuse. Janus looked at Thomas knowing just what song he wanted to do with Patton. " Only Us from Dear Evan Hansen. I think it fits us well." Janus said hoping Thomas has that song on his playlist still. " Got it Jan." Thomas said happy that they all got comfortable enough with each other to use nicknames now. Thomas scrolled through his playlist looking for the song.</p><p>Once he found the song he turned it on and waited for Deceit and Patton to start dancing with each other. As the music started Patton and Janus bowed to each other as a sign of trust in doing this. Janus started his part of the dancing doing spins and foot movements as he made his way to Patton. Patton did arm movements and foot work as he went over to Janus as well. They met in the middle taking each others hands. Janus pulled Patton close to him hoping this would make their dancing more special. Patton smiled and giggled at the motion and danced along with him. They both glowed as Janus twirled Patton giggling as they did and becoming their fusion. The new side in front of them all laughed as he appeared into the world. He was wearing a fancy neon green suit with a top hat on. The ribbon on the top hate was a swirl of cyan and yellow. Half of his face was scales and the other half was normal. They wore the same rounded frame glasses Patton did. His symbol was a two headed snake in a heart with glasses. Thomas clapped amazed by the fused side in front of him. " Wow. Your beautiful." Thomas said finding them an amazing and beautiful side. Who was fun but can tell lies with so much kindness as to not hurt anyone. A name was born at that point. " Sugarcoating is your side name. But for your real name. What would you like to be called?" Thomas asked wondering what their name should be. Sugarcoating thought about their name for a minute. He wanted something fun loving and fancy for the two sides that made him up. " Gabriel. Like the archangel." Gabriel said liking the name a lot. Thomas loved the name as well. Gabriel sat back down by the curtains ready to see the others go.</p><p>Once Gabriel was settled into his spot to see the others fusions. Thomas looked at the other four wanting to see who wanted to go next. He locked his eyes on Roman and Virgil wanting to see their fusion next. " Well do you two want to go next?" Thomas asked hoping they would go next for him. He could already guess name for them. As a teenager Virgil and Roman worked together to create worlds and writings that Thomas loved and have kept over the years in a box. Roman and Virgil looked at each other. They were very unsure about this. They unfused very quickly after their first time fusing with each other the other night. But Roman knew he had to be brave for Virgil and Thomas at the moment. " I guess we could. Virgil will you fuse with me?" Roman asked hoping his boyfriend would do this with him. Virgil stood up from his spot on the stairs ready to do this. " I guess so. Thomas play A Thousand Years please." Virgil said knowing it was a good song for them to dance to. Thomas nodded and turned on the song. Thomas thought Virgil would request Disney or a musical song for Roman to get into it. But instead he choose a romantic song that Roman and the others loved very much. Patton because his heart belonged to his family and Deceit now. Logan because it was very beautiful. Remus because he related to the fear. Roman because of the love and how far a relationship can go. Roman took Virgil's hand ready to slow dance with him. Virgil did the same getting ready to do this. They started dancing slowly with the music making their patches glow bright red and purple. They smiled and they went into light as they fused with each other. Soon a side wearing a prince's jacket and black jeans appeared. He jacket was royal purple with grey and gold latches. He had a tiny red crown on his head. No eye shadow accept on the eyelids. and purple hair dye in the bangs. Their patch was a brainstorm something Thomas loved very much. He knew it was something the two did a lot when he was a teenager. Thomas had the perfect name for the new side fusion. Remembering how Roman and Virgil made so many worlds together and the brainstorm patch it only made sense.</p><p>" Motivation. You represent Motivation." Thomas said loving the name for the side in front of them all. Motivation smiled happy that it was his name and he did represent that. " Yes. My name though. Nicolai. A Romania name and a name fit for an emo prince we guess." Nicolai said happy with his name. Thomas hugged them happy with his name and what he represents. " It's perfect Nicolai. Remus and Logan it's your turn." Thomas said ready to see their fusion now. Nicolai tensed up scared for Roman's twin brother. " Thomas please don't force them Remus is very uncomfortable with fusion still." Nicolai said worried about Remus the most in this situation. Thomas knew who was talking just then. It was Roman meaning Virgil was letting Roman tell him this to protect his brother. Thomas was now worried after hearing all of that. " Why?" Thomas said wanting to know the reason Remus is uncomfortable with fusion. Especially with Logan. Someone Remus trusted and loved very much now. " Because of what happened with him and Roman last night. They fused into King. It was all an accident but it made them both uncomfortable because of that. They are very comfortable as being individuals now after so long of being split." Nicolai said knowing that Roman felt uncomfortable being fused with Virgil right now. Virgil was feeling that as well. " Oh. I'm sorry Remus if your uncomfortable with it you don't have to. I'm sure Logan will understand." Thomas said not wanting to force his sides to do something they were uncomfortable with. They were people to. They had thoughts and feelings as well. But sometimes those thoughts and feelings were his own as well. Since they were apart of him. Remus sighed thinking about it for a moment. He didn't want to make Logan upset with it. He just felt uncomfortable from fusing with Roman. It had been so long since they fused together and it was very scary at the time. But he was comfortable enough with Logan to fuse with him. He loved his nerd and would love to fuse with him.</p><p>So Remus stood up knowing he had to be brave and that this would make him and Logan closer than before. He held his had out knowing Logan would accept. Logan looked up at Remus surprised by this bravery after what happened last night with Roman. " Logie will you fuse with me?" Remus asked wondering if Logan would do this with him. Logan took his hand a small smile on his face. " Yes of course Remus." Logan said ready to do this. He stood up ready to dance with him. " I have the perfect song. Thomas can you put on Criminal please." Logan said ready to dance to that. " On it Logan." Thomas said happy to play that song. He turned it on and waited for them to start dancing. Remus started to lead Logan through the song. Twirling and doing random moves with him. Logan started laughing as their patches glowed to make them fuse. As they came back to each other they both glowed as they became one side. The new side appeared looking like both Remus and Logan as the moment. Glasses and a mustache on his face. Wearing a dark blue dress shirt black dress pants and a green and blue stripped tie. There was a grey streak in the side's bangs. The new side giggled showing how happy he was to be formed now. " Wow! I didn't think I would ever become real. But the future is full of surprises." The new side said happy to be formed and full of joy, love, excitement, and fun facts. Thomas had just the name for him. His patch looked to be an apple with a bite taken out of it and a sword stabbed through it with Logan's patch on the swords handle. Thomas thought of one thing for the side's name for his representation. " Your name is Info Dumping. Something Logan and Remus love to do all the time. As for a real name I can call you come up with one you love a lot." Thomas said happy to see this fusion of Logan and Remus. Info Dumping thought about his name for a few minutes. A name Logan and Remus both love a lot. They wanted to use it if a new side appeared one day from their love for Thomas's own kiddo. " Lukas. Just call us or me Lukas." Lukas said hoping Thomas likes that name. Thomas loved that name. It was perfect for him. For the two sides that made him up. The other two fusions split up making Patton, Janus, Roman, and Virgil come back to the real world again.</p><p>Once they were unfused they went up to Lukas and looked him over. They all smiled happy to meet the new fusion. They loved him. Logan and Remus felt they should unfuse but they didn't want to. They felt an new understanding of each other like this. Thomas was worried about this. Logan would usually unfuse right after fusing or once Thomas was done doing this but they weren't. They were staying fused. " Lukas are you okay?" Thomas said addressing both of the sides making him up. " Yes. Remus and Logan are just finding this so new. They are understanding each other more. Give them time they'll unfuse soon enough." Lukas said explaining what was happening with Logan and Remus right now. Thomas sighed glad that they were okay. " Alright. I'll stop the video then. You guys should relax." Thomas said hoping this was a good experience for them. " Alright." All the sides said agreeing to their host suggestion. They all sat down on the couch and relaxed for a while. It took a while that day but Remus and Logan unfused soon enough. They were cuddling when they did feeling closer than ever. Something was different between all of the sides that day. But mostly between Remus and Logan now. The logical side and his love were happy with that. So were the others and Thomas. Nothing was going to change that.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan is tired of not being listened to so Remus gives him an offer. Become a dark side a side Thomas will listen to. Or duck out like Virgil did before. Logan becomes a dark side with the help of a song Remus knew his logical love liked a lot. It makes Logan see maybe becoming a dark side isn't so bad. As he would be with Remus full time. But it hurts his family and Thomas. Making him regret it forever.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So I did plan on doing a high school band au but I couldn't write it very well. So I thought of Logan going to the dark sides. It's possible at this point. No one is listening to him. So I saw a CMV. Cosplay music video. It was Remus and Logan doing Other Side from the Greatest Showman. It made me think. Remus would love musicals just as much as the others. He can sing. But he doesn't sing in this chapter. He just plays music on his phone. But Forbidden Fruit anyone? I love that song. While I am a Sanders Sides fan. I'm a Good Omens fan as well. So anything with the garden of Eden had my interest. Anyway let's get to this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was sitting on his bed crying. He couldn't help but let his emotions out right now. While the others weren't around he would always do this. He was Logic and he knew they thought he was a robot. They've always thought he was one. He wasn't always like this. There was someone in the past that always made him happy. Who knew he wasn't a robot. That person was the green cladded dark side. Remus knew him better than everyone else in the mindscape. Remus spent his time with him the most when he was still a light side. As he thought about the past he didn't notice someone was in his room now. He heard a mincing laugh coming from somewhere in the room. Logan gasped the fear of someone being in his room right now. He thought his door was locked. But apparently not even a lock could keep the sides out of his room at that very moment. " Who's there? Show yourself." Logan said letting his bravery show just so the person in his room didn't know he was scared by him. " Awww Logie you don't recognize my voice or laugh. How cruel." Remus said finding it mean and bad that Logan didn't know his voice or laugh anymore. It was bad for him more than anything. Logan used to know which twin it was just by their voices. His voice was always cheerful and weirdly deep. Not royal at all. Not that Remus wanted a throne and crown. Or a kingdom to run. He more liked spending time in his tower on his side of the imagination knowing it was away from Roman's goodness and kingdom on light. Covered by white fluffy clouds. A blue ocean. A forest full of nice woodland creatures. His part of the imagination. Dark clouds with a grey sky. A dark forest with evil creatures and shadows that showed your worst fears. But there was a village not too far from his tower. The people loved him. Only because he was very helpful and his made them laugh. But he stayed in the tower most of the time. Alone. No one to tell him what to do. No duties holding him down. Just himself. His space. And everything he ever needed to be happy.</p><p>This surprised Logan. He had forgotten what the twins sounded like over the years. He couldn't believe that. He had forgotten how Remus's voice sounded. Especially with him. He was very happy but also very crazy. Something that Logan loved about the dark side of Creativity. He sighed and wiped his tears  away. " Remus. Where are you?" Logan asked wondering where his old friend and crush was. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Remus appear in front of him from the vents. Remus knew Logan had been crying about the last few times before he had appeared. He knew the others weren't listening to him. But as a dark side maybe that could change. Deceit had just been accepted and Remus felt all alone in the dark side of the mind palace. Seeing Logan like this he had a plan. But he hated that he would have to convince Logan to leave the others to join him. He loved Logan and if this was the only way to get a new smart side on his side then he would do it. He wasn't the best at coming up with good plans to trick the others. But maybe with Logan on his side he would be able to become a light side again. Bringing the light and dark back together again. Making Thomas able to be happy with all of them. Happy with himself. " Logan I know you've been crying." Remus said knowing the logical side was upset with the others and Thomas not listening to him. " Your correct with that. I'll tell you this Remus. I will never hide my emotions from you. I could never with how close with how we used to be. Before you and Deceit left the rest of us here in the light side of the mindscape." Logan said knowing he couldn't hide things from Remus. He could read him like a book. So hiding things were impossible now. Remus giggled happy about that. He had to admit Logan was like an open book to him. But he couldn't read all of his emotions or thoughts like he used to. But he saw something in Logan today. Sadness, loneliness, fear, and the feeling of being useless to Thomas and the others. This is what Remus had been hoping for. But he wasn't sure if he really wanted to do this. He pushed the thought aside knowing he had to do this. For Logan and for himself. He could see that Logan wasn't happy around here anymore. He had to get the dark blue side out of here now. " LoLo. I need to meet me somewhere tonight." Remus said wanting Logan to take his offer for this.</p><p>Logan looked at Remus a questioning look on his face. Remus was offering him to meet with him somewhere in the mindscape. He was quite sure about this yet. But he was going to humor Remus. Even if it meant something to the creative facet. So he might as well play along with this game. " Alright. Where will we be meeting and at what time will we be meeting at?" Logan asked wondering where and when Remus wanted him. " Nine o'clock tonight in the imagination. There's a path in Roman's part leading to my have of the imagination. Just walk down it until you find a tower in a clearing." Remus said letting Logan know how to find him. It was confusing a bit. But once you got the hang of it you were fine. Remus knew that for sure. Logan smiled happy to be doing this. " I agree to your offer. I'll see you tonight then." Logan said happy to be doing this now. He knew what Remus was doing. Logan was all for it. He had been thinking about switching sides for a while now. Ever since he was benched during the court battle with Deceit. When he felt he wasn't needed and alone. Remus beamed hearing that. " Great! See you tonight then." Remus said happy that Logan agreed to meet him in his side of the imagination. He disappeared after that. Logan sighed knowing he was alone again. " See you then." Logan whispered not wanting the others to hear him from outside of his door. But someone had heard him. Virgil was working by his room when he heard the conversation with Remus and he was terrified. If Logan went to the dark sides it could be dangerous. They could be dangerous. He ran down to the commons needing to tell the others. But they were sure they wouldn't be able to stop Logan. Especially after how they've treated him lately.</p><p>Time skip</p><p>Soon night fall came the others were watching a movie in the common room while Logan was packing his things for the night a head. He had everything packed. A couple jars of Crofters. His phone. Some books. A blanket and a pillow. Along with some clothes for the next day. He put on his unicorn onesie. He wasn't afraid to wear it around Remus or Patton. Patton saw it when they did a video once. But they were getting ready for bed at the time and it was normal to him. Remus however he trusted with some of his secrets. Since they were so close back then. He put his bag on his shoulders ready to go into the imagination. He had stolen the key from Roman's room. He noticed that the key was Roman's logo with a gold and red colors going around it. He sighed knowing he has to leave a note for them all. While he was upset with his three friends he still loved them and cared about them. So it was best for him to let them know where he had gone before they found out in another way. So he had written a note for the others before heading out. He left them all one leaving them in their rooms in colored envolps of their colors. Cyan, purple, red, and yellow. He had became friends with Deceit after a while of being here. But he couldn't take being around the others or not being listened to anymore. So leaving was the best option. Even if he was having second thoughts now. He walked down to the imaginations door after thinking not to do this.</p><p>Once he got to the door he took the key off his neck ready to unlock the door. He stuck the key into the keyhole and turned it slowly. He's never been in the imagination. But from what Roman has told him it was beautiful and magical. Something he could never understand. But he tried his best to understand it. He really did try. But no matter how hard he did he just couldn't understand it. He opened the door leaving the key in the lock so Roman can find it later. Logan gasped when he saw what Roman and Remus had been working on all their lives. A beautiful forest with a kingdom on one side and a tower on the other. The tower is when Remus said to meet him. So that's where he was going to go. He stepped into the room ready to make the journey to Remus's tower and see what he wanted from him. He walked onto the path heading towards the fork in the road. It would be a long way to the tower but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was getting to Remus and talking with him at the moment.</p><p>Time skip</p><p>Once Logan got to the tower he sighed. There was no way of getting to the top of the tower. Unless there was a way to get up there. He thought about it for a moment before snapping his fingers and smiling. Trying the same thing mother Gothel did in Rapunzel. " Remus Remus let down you hair." Logan said hoping that working to get Remus's attention. Remus gasped startled by the sudden call of Logan wanting to get up to the tower. He grew out he hair quickly to make it as long as Rapunzel's in Tangled. He threw it over the hook and threw it down to Logan so he can climb it. Logan grabbed onto it and started climbing it gently. He didn't want to hurt Remus by pulling on his hair. Logan got into the tower just in time. The clock had just struck nine and it meant the others would be heading to their rooms for the night to settle in and relax before falling asleep. Which meant Thomas was heading to bed as well. Which was good. Thomas was listening to him at least. Maybe he wasn't useless. Maybe he was being listened to still. Maybe he didn't need to switch sides to be listened to. He can just leave now a forget about Remus's offer. But Remus had turned on one of his favorite songs from the Greatest Showman and it caught him by surprise how well Remus knew him still. Logan tried heading back to the window. But Remus took his hand leading him over to the couch where two cups of coffee were sitting on the coffee table. They sat down on the couch knowing that tonight was just about them and Remus's offer.</p><p>Once they had settled down Logan started drinking his coffee knowing that he couldn't escape and head back to the mind palace now. Remus had him in his grasp and he wasn't letting him go anytime soon. So he might as well entertain Remus now and see what he had to say on the topic of switching sides. " So what did you want to talk about Remus?" Logan asked wondering what was on the others mind. Remus smirked ready to convince Logan to come join him. " Well seeing as your not being listened to anymore. I was thinking of ways that you can be listened to again." Remus said knowing of a way for Logan to be listened to by the others and Thomas again. Logan was surprised by this. Remus was thinking of ways for him to be listened to and not ways to disturb Thomas and the others. He was trying to help him through this and make sure the others heard him. " Okay. So what's your idea then?" Logan asked wondering what Remus had in mind. He already knew what he had in mind. He wanted Logan to be a dark side with him. To become bad for Thomas so he and Remus can be listened to for once. Thomas did accept Logan though. So Logan didn't know how Thomas react to him changing sides. He didn't know who he would become if he changed sides. He wouldn't be Logic anymore. He would be someone very different. Not a vault of information and the want to learn something new. He would be something bad. Something Patton and himself would never want for Thomas. Thomas would be come ignorant without him being Logic. He was realizing that now. But he wanted to be listened to. He was so conflicted with these thoughts. What he wanted or what was best for Thomas and for him to be himself. Because being smart and wanting to learn is who he is. That's who Remus fell in love with. Remus knew that. He didn't want to change Logic at all. But it was the only way to be a dark side. And he didn't want to be alone anymore. " If you want to be heard you have to become a dark side like me. Or you can duck out like Virgil did. It's up to you Logan. Keep being Logic and unheard. Or duck out and wait for the others to notice. And before you make your choice listen to the music." Remus said wanting Logan to think about this before making his choice.</p><p>Logan nodded and listened to the music as he thought about how things have been for the past few months. ' Is this how you like to spend you days Whiskey and misery no parties to play?'  Logan sighed knowing that line was right. He had been spending his time doing that. But the next line was also right. If he got mixed up with Remus he would be the talk around the light side. He would probably be missed as well. But maybe he wouldn't be missed either. The rest of the line was also right. But when he heard the last part of the music quieting he knew Remus was leaving this choice up to him. So it was his choice to make now. Duck out or go to the dark side with Remus. He didn't want the same thing that happened to Thomas when Virgil ducked out happen again. So the only choice he thought would be good for Thomas would be to become a dark side. So he looked at Remus knowing exactly what to do now. " I'll join you on the dark side on the mind palace. But I want one thing from you in return." Logan said not wanting to lose who he is. Just wanting it to be bad yet smart and exciting in so many ways. He wanted to be able to show his emotions to the others yet still being smart and collected at the same time. Remus squealed happy to have his crush on his side with him. " Anything Logie." Remus said wanting to know what the deal was. Logan sighed hoping he wouldn't change too much when he got to the other side of the mind palace. " Promise me not a lot will change about me. While yes my title may change along with how I act. I'm still the Logic you know and love." Logan said wanting Remus to make sure of that. He wanted Remus to know that he would never change in personality. Remus knew Logan would want him to make sure not a lot of things would change about him. Not his personality. His favorite color to wear and represent what he does. Along with how he dressed. Remus nodded and sighed. " I promise Logan. Now come on we have a lot to do before the next video. Which is this week." Remus said knowing they have a lot to do before then. Logan nodded and grabbed his bag ready to go with him. They left the tower after that. They headed to the dark side of the mind palace. A new start for Logan and Remus both. A happy new start at least they hoped it would be.</p><p>Time skip</p><p>A few days later Patton, Roman, and Virgil had been in the living room helping Thomas. But they were also hiding something from their host. Something they never thought would happen to any of them. Logan had left them and had been turned to the dark side. Thomas was wondering where he was. They were trying to say the right words to make sure Thomas didn't worry about it too much. As the three were talking Thomas just decided to bring in Logan himself. Not caring what the others said. Someone inside him wanted to let Logan out and Thomas was going to do that. So he did it. He summoned Logan ready to hear from the voice of reason. Logan appeared with an evil laugh happy to be back and wanting to be listened to. Thomas was frightened by this but the rest of them were upset. Because they caused this. They made Logan change to the dark side. All because they ignored him and pushed him away them. Patton had started crying. He lost one of his kiddos. Roman looked defeated having lost one of his best friends. Virgil was shocked as he knew what he had said and done had hurt Logan. He even let a tear fall as he looked at Logan. Thomas decided he was at fault as well. He didn't listen to Logan at all. And now he was this. " L-logan. Were so sorry." Thomas said having the worst feeling that he had lost his Logic to Remus. The only dark side left. Logan was surprised he showed it this time. Thomas his host his friend the one he watched grow up and helped learn new things was apologizing for not listening to him. For his fate. He was in shock by his family's reactions. Remus had appeared with Deceit in toe. Deceit comforted Patton while Remus realized what they had done had broken his brother. Had hurt Patton. And had made Virgil regret the things he had said to Logan. They all knew things had changed. The light sides had only themselves to blame. Logan knew what he was feeling now at this sight. He was feeling regret for what he had done. And it was never going away.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I did not mean to make this angst at the end. I really didn't. It just happened that way. Maybe because I'm stuck inside right now. A lot has happened this week. I also have a cold again. Third time this year. I do my best not to get sick. Maybe that's why I was struggling with this chapter. Because I got sick. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this oneshot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After seeing Remus Logan thinks back to when Remus and Roman were together as kids and came to him to learn everything he was curious about. Making Logan curious in the process. And as the old saying goes curiosity killed the cat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Okay so I may have a tiny little idea of which twin was close with who back when they were kids. Roman would be close to Patton. They act like best friends. Patton encourages Roman to do the right thing and follow Thomas's dreams. But Remus would be close to Logan. As Logan is a pool of information. So Remus would always do experiments with Logan or just like to learn new things. And that's what the word of this day means. So I hope you all enjoy since this is a flashback story taking place after DWIT.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan sighed as he walked into his room. He didn't expect to see Remus ever again. Not after that argument he had with Roman about what happened that day. Thomas had gotten sent to the counselor's office. After Thomas had written a story that was more adult than kid friendly for teachers. Logan found it good. Thomas was thirteen at the time though. So maybe it wasn't the best thing for a teenager to be thinking about. Logan flopped onto his bed thinking about how close he and Remus used to be. How Remus's curiosity got him to come to Logan to learn new things. It made Logan happy. Because he was listened to a lot by Remus. Even if it was just helping Remus expand his knowledge he was still being listened to. He closed his eyes as he thought back to the first time Remus came to him about a certain topic. The topic was H.P Lovecraft monsters. Something Remus still loved to this day from what Roman and Deceit had told him. Logan flashed back to that day. It made it feel like it was only yesterday to him now.</p><p>Flash back</p><p>It was a beautiful morning the mindscape for all of the sides. Roman and Patton were outside painting. While Deceit was watching them from the kitchen and doing the dishes. Logan was in the library reading a book. He heard the door open and close as he read an English history book. He was interested in the Tudor dynasty at the moment. He sighed as he heard the foot steps coming towards him. He knew it was either Deceit or Remus at that moment. He hoped it was Remus. Because Deceit would just speak in lies and tell him the wrong thing at the moment. It was too early in the day for that at the moment. He put his book mark between the pages he was on and closed his book setting it on the side table. He looked up to see Remus smiling at him. That wide and crazy smile he always had made him smile back. Because he knew it was very much real. " Logan! Logan I need your help with learning about something." Remus said hoping Logan would help him. Logan chuckled at Remus's excitement. He loved seeing and hearing it though. " What is it Remus?" Logan asked wondering what the green cladded Duke wanted to learn now. Remus stopped in front of Logan a wide grin on his face. " I want to learn about H.P Lovecraft monsters. Thomas seems very interested in them right now since their learning about them in class." Remus said wanting Logan to teach him about it so he can help Thomas with his creative assignments in class or if they need a monster like that for the school play or musical. Logan nodded knowing exactly what to do about this. " Alright let's get to work then." Logan said willing to help Remus in his journey to learn everything about the H.P Lovecraft creatures.</p><p>End of flashback</p><p>Logan opened his eyes and looked at the vent. Remus usually climbs through them around this time of day. He must still be with Thomas. So he might as well go explain why he was able to handle Remus. Especially since he knew curiosity kills the cat. For Thomas that was them being the ones to break it. Logan also noticed that Patton hadn't came to get him for dinner yet so he had time to kill. He appeared into the real world and noticed Remus was sitting in the creativity corner looking sad. It made Logan's curiosity peak. He's never seen Remus sad before. So he might as well cheer him up. " Remus are you alright? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Logan said remembering what Patton told him about feelings in that moment. Remus looked up at him tears in his eyes. Remus did feel bad for what happened after he left today. Thomas was scolding him for it at the moment. " Logan can you maybe help me understand this?" Thomas asked hoping there was a way Logan can help him. Logan nodded willing to help them. " Virgil told Thomas who he used to be. I didn't mean to make him feel like that. I was just following orders. Logan I promise I didn't mean for this to happen." Remus said feeling bad for Virgil thinking he should tell Thomas that he was once a dark side. " Yes I see the problem now. Is this way Patton hasn't called me for dinner yet? Because if it is Patton may be feeling guilty for treating Deceit and Remus differently from the rest of us. Since while yes Virgil used to be a dark side. He has changed. Remus and Deceit can change as well. Before now I knew a Remus who was excited to learn. Who learned to fuel his creative thinking with Roman. A team creativity that we need again maybe. But seeing as you don't want to accept the dark sides we can't really have that." Logan said knowing they can't.</p><p>Then Thomas looked at them both wondering about that. It made him so curious. His sides had a past in his mindscape. A past that he didn't know about yet. But he wants to know. " Logan fix the feeling of curiosity I have right now. What were you and Remus's relationship like before now?" Thomas asked wondering about that. Logan and Remus were surprised by this. But they knew he needed to know. So they told him everything. After they did that. Thomas understood what happened between the twins. Between Deceit and Patton. Between all of his sides before Virgil appeared. There is a way to fix it. And he was going to fix it. Logan and Remus were proud hearing that. It made them think. Maybe they can be together and be happy. Just like they were when Thomas was a kid.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Kinky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the sides are what Thomas thinks of them in form Logan is a robot with emotions. But he doesn't like to show them. So when he goes to fix the wires for his emotions Remus comes in making him mess up. Leaving Remus to fix them before going off to find Roman again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: As everyone knows I don't write smut. I just can't. It feels weird when I try to. But I didn't want to do another musical chapter. Like I planned for drawing for this day. I had this week planned out in drawings for about three weeks. But I guess since Thomas sees the sides in a way he wants to Logan will be a robot with emotions. I know tech can't have emotions yet but anything is possible with imagination. Also their maybe a hint of spoilers in this chapter. So if you haven't seen the new asides yet go do that and come back here. If you have you may continue. But if not continue at your own risk. So I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was in his room working on something. That something was him. He was working on his emotion controls. He sighed as he fixed the one for love. He had fallen in love with someone recently. He expected it to be a full on problem. But it was only a few kinks. Or as Remus would say. A problem with a few minor things that became kinky. Logan always laughed at that joke. Sure while he was human he was also what Thomas thought of his logic to be. A robot with feelings that he wanted to hide. Which he did want to hide them. He was Logic. He didn't have time for feelings. But they were nice. When he could let the logic of things go and just spend time with the others. Something he hadn't done in months because of how crazy his emotions were going. With the guilt of hitting Roman in the eye. Yelling at Patton for not being able to move on. Which seemed to be getting better now. With how the day went for Thomas and his creative and nervous collages. But for him he was realizing things were looking up for them all. He sighed as he fixed the wires. But as he did he heard his door slam against the wall.</p><p>That's when Logan jumped from the noise accidentally messing up with the wires. He gasped from what just happened. He turned around to see Remus with a crazy look on his face. " Logie have you seen Roman. I need every detail of what happened today." Remus said happy that they had a good day for Thomas. Even though it started out terribly with him saying the wrong thing and messing up with things he didn't mean to do. It still turned out good in the end. Logan sighed as he turned to look at Remus. Remus gasped as he noticed Logan had his face plate and cover off. He was realizing at that moment that he had messed something up with the wires. He dropped his morning star as he ran over to Logan. " Oh my I'm so sorry Logan I didn't mean for that to happen. Or to scare you that badly." Remus said feeling bad for messing Logan up as he was trying to fix a wire that got messed up from the kinks in the emotional sides around him. Logan sighed as he continued fixing things. " It's fine Remus. I think I'll be okay. Now did you need something." Logan asked wondering what Remus needed again. Remus sighed as he took Logan's hand. He knew Logan needed help getting that wire back in. He could always use his animal trait to help him with that. " Logan look at me." Remus commanded wanting the logic trait to see him. Logan turned around as he noticed Remus's tone had changed from cheery to serious in that very moment.</p><p>Once Logan was facing him Remus took a deep breath. He didn't want Logan to get the wrong idea with this. Or to be frightened by his animal trait. But he just had to do this for his friends and crush. " Hold still for me please. It will only take a minute." Remus said knowing it will only take a moment. Logan just nodded before doing what he was told. Remus let out a tentacle as he focused on the task at hand. His tentacle grabbed the wire gently. He put it back into place and sighed. " There we go." Remus said happy to have helped Logan with this. Logan smiled at Remus as he took his limb away. He put it back and sighed happy that it was gone. Remus sometimes felt that it was a bit light headed from his animal trait being used. Maybe it was from using it not enough or just because. Whatever it was he knew he was a bit tired from using it now. " The little mistake with the kinky emotion wires is fixed." Remus said happy to have fixed it. Logan cleared his throat having become nervous from that. " Yes it seems to have been. Thank you Remus." Logan said knowing that it has been dealt with. " No problem Nerdy Wolverine. Now I have to find Roman." Remus said knowing he must talk to his brother about his day with Thomas and Virgil. The green cladded side ran out of the room after that leaving Logan to put his face back on.</p><p>Once it was back on he sighed lovingly and blushed thinking about Remus. He wasn't all that bad. He knew the others were overreacting. But without anyone to talk to about how the day went he might as well go see Thomas and see how logical Roman and Virgil's choices for him went at the mall and with a certain poet that Logan was now starting to like for their host. He was a lover of poetry after all. But he couldn't help but think of their own poet in the mindscape. Remus and his weird quirks and writing. And how kind and helpful he can be when needed. Maybe he would leave the kinks in the wires be for a while. It couldn't hurt.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Teal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a world where your soulmate and your favorite color is all you see until you meet them. Logan Andromeda finds his soulmate in a very unexpected way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Okay so Teal. A mix of green and blue. Specifically dark blue. The color seems beautiful. So I debated on doing so many things with this. But I decided on making my own version of a soulmate au with this. Like those eye color ones but it's your favorite color and your soulmates mixed together. I spent my early teens reading Hetalia and I saw eye color soulmate aus a lot. But I didn't want to stick to that so I thought change it up a bit. Besides since I started drawing for this fandom I love Remus with red eyes and Roman with green. So hope you all enjoy day 6. On with the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Logan's whole life he has only seen one color. The color teal. The whole world to him has been in that color since he could remember. The first time he heard why was in kindergarten. When they were learning about soulmates. He learned that you would see a mix of your favorite color along with your soulmates until you met them. Logan lived his whole life wondering who his soulmate was. He couldn't help but think about what they were like. Their mannerisms. Everything. It made him curious. Logan woke up that morning ready to head to his classes for the day. He was now in college with his four best friends. Roman Kingston a theater and literature major. Who had a love for acting and did community theater now. He also did a part time job at a café. Then there was Patton. Who was a business major looking to open a pet store. But he also helped at the animal shelter. He helped as a volunteer in high school but now he worked there part time. He mostly worked with the dogs though. Virgil who was a music major along with minoring in astronomy with him. Then there was Thomas. Who was taking chemical engineering. But he also did community theater with Roman. Logan got out of bed and got ready for the day. Dressing in a black polo shirt and jeans. Along with his black sneakers. He grabbed his bag and went to the kitchen to see his friends.</p><p>Once he got into the kitchen he saw his friends eating breakfast. Roman was ready for work already. Same with Patton. Virgil was drinking his coffee while working on homework. Thomas was looking at his phone smiling. That made Logan curious. His logical mind knew Thomas only smiles at his phone when his friends and family text him. Joan and Talyn would already be at work. Same with his parents and siblings. Logan sat down at the table trying to play it off as a normal interaction. " Salutations Thomas." Logan said wanting his attention. Thomas looked up from his phone and to Logan. " Morning Logan. Classes again today?" Thomas asked wondering about that. Logan nodded at that statement. " Yes. But I have a question for you." Logan said hoping this goes well. Thomas smiled up for answering this. " Well ask away then." Thomas said wanting to know about the question. " Why are you smiling at your phone? If you don't mind me knowing that is." Logan said hoping Thomas would tell him. Their friend group told each other everything. No matter the issue they helped each other through it. " I don't mind at all. I met my soulmate last night while I was at the café getting Roman for rehearsal. He's so nice and sweet. He's a poet and songwriter. He gave me his number and were getting to know each other more before anything happens though." Thomas said happy about what happened. Logan nodded but deep down he felt the feeling he's had for years after Roman and Virgil met each other and found out they were each others soulmates. " I'm happy for you Thomas. I hope it goes well." Logan said hiding his feelings again. Thomas nodded but he knew deep down Logan had the feeling of never finding his soulmate. They got lost in thought after that but heard a groan cut through which was from Roman. They all looked at him wondering what was up. " Great I'm going to be late again. All thanks to my stupid brother. This is the third time this month I could be fired after this." Roman said starting to worry about losing his job and not being able to pay for college. It had been a worry since he decided not to let his parents pay for it. While Roman was the heir to a big tv company. He didn't like being called the rich kid that let's mommy and daddy pay for everything.</p><p>Then Logan stood up and looked at Roman. Roman looked at him wondering why he was standing up. " I'll go get him. You worry about getting to work both of you. Missing one class won't hurt to help out a friend I guess." Logan said wanting to do this for Roman so he and Patton wouldn't be late. Roman was a little worried though. His brother was a lot to handle sometimes. He even had a hard time handling him when they got into their teen years. Reason why he never brought them over when they were in high school. Sure he's mentioned his twin sometimes. But they never saw him around school much. Different classes to keep him and Remus out of trouble. It worked. But Remus didn't go to college. Instead he started working the night shift at the same café he works at. So he had a good way of making money and supporting himself. Without their parents help at least. " Are you sure teach? Remus can be wild. Especially in the morning after work." Roman said hoping Logan wasn't in over his head with this. " I'll be fine Roman. You guys just worry about yourselves. Now we all must be going. Thomas we have class soon. Virgil are you okay with being alone?" Logan asked remembering the last time they left their emo friend alone to do his homework. He got so stressed he had a panic attack. " Actually I'm heading to work with Roman so I can study without stress. The café is cozy and has a calming aura to it." Virgil said knowing he had to go with them today. Not just because he wanted to. But because Roman suggested he come with him. Logan nodded and went out to his car to get Remus. Leaving the others to continue their morning. It made Logan curious as to why he's never met Roman's twin brother before. But he believes it has something to do with how out of hand Roman said he could get in the past. He knew he could handle this if anything bad happens.</p><p>Time skip</p><p>When Logan got to the café he saw a man that sort of looked like Roman but he had a mustache and the café work clothes on. The apron he wore looked the same as Roman's. But that could be because of the same color he saw everything in. Logan parked the car and got out wanting to see if he had the right person. The man looked at him and Logan noticed the streak in his hair. Logan was cut off guard by the man looking at him. He noticed he was as well. They closed their eyes letting the flash that happened go away. They opened their eyes to see the world in the same colors everyone else saw them in. After they found their soulmate though. " Woah. Ummm this is new." Remus said finding this interesting. " Absolutely. Salutations um I'm Logan Andromeda. Your twin brother told me to come get you from work so he wouldn't be late. But I guess I'm your soulmate." Logan said nervous about this. He didn't quite expect to meet his soulmate by doing this. But the world works in mysterious ways. " No need to be so formal nerdy wolverine. I'm Remus. So Roman sent you to get me then?" Remus said wondering if he heard that right. Logan cleared his throat and nodded. " Great. But don't you have class. Roman did say your in college with him and the other three." Remus said worried that Logan would be late as well. " Missing one class won't hurt. Besides I can just ask Virgil for the notes since he had the same class yesterday." Logan said knowing he can if he missed the whole class for this. Remus smiled happy that someone would do this for him. " Okay then." Remus said okay with that. They went back to Logan's car ready to get Remus home for the day so he can work again tonight.</p><p>Time skip</p><p>Once Logan pulled up to Remus's apartment he parked the car and looked at his soulmate who was looking back at him. " Well I guess this is is huh?" Logan asked wondering if so. Remus nodded and took Logan's hand. " Text me later. Maybe we can get to know each other over coffee sometime. If your up for it." Remus said hoping Logan would do that with him some time in the future. Logan nodded agreeing to that. Remus took his hand away from Logan's and ran inside waving behind him as he went. Logan waved back and sighed lovingly. He unfolded the paper in his hand and looked at it. It was Remus's phone number. He grabbed his phone quickly and put it in. He felt that maybe Roman knew this whole time and was just planning for them to meet like this. Or maybe that's just how the world wanted it for him. Either way Logan believed life was going to get a lot more exciting with Remus around.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This day was a struggle to write I swear. But I'm I got it out. So I hope you all enjoyed. Maybe I'll make this au into full on stories. Depends on everyone's thoughts about it. And Logan's last name in this is one that I like the most from listening to another writers work on YouTube.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Free Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan and Remus are still bothered by the events of the night before. Leading Logan to taking Remus on a sort of date to the mall and movies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the last day of Intrulogical week. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I just want to thank you all for the support and love for these stories and this week. I'm very grateful for it. So I've been wanting to do a superhero au so this story will be just that. So Logan has telekinesis and powers to predict the future. While Remus along with Roman have conjuring powers. You'll see the others powers. Also the fusion story I did for day two I may make that into a full story. I don't know yet. It's gotten a lot of interest on Ao3. So I kind of want to explore the topic of it. Anyway on with the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another day around the Power Sides home. Thomas was working on training exercises for Virgil and Roman to do together. As Roman's conjuring skills and Virgil's shadow powers seemed to be working well together. As last battle they had been in somewhere dark where Virgil couldn't get his shadows working very well. Causing Roman to make some light and help him with that. Patton and Janus were in the kitchen cooking lunch for everyone. They decided to just make everyone's favorite food to cheer them up after last night. They hate to admit it to them all. But everyone had a horrible time and they almost didn't stop the villain from destroying the warehouse they were in. Which would have crushed them all in the process if Patton didn't shield them all from the rumble. Roman and Virgil were upstairs resting in Roman's room. They were watching cartoons and movies while nursing their bruises with ice. They really did have to admit to themselves that last night didn't go as expected. But at least they weren't seriously injured. So they were grateful for that.</p><p>Then there was Logan and Remus. Who were currently in Logan's room working on something. They had decided to work on Remus's fear of losing people. He had almost had a mental breakdown from Roman being hurt along with Logan. Logan had never seen Remus like that before. It didn't scared him. But it did worry him. " I don't know Logie I've been so worried about losing you and Roman for a long time now. Ever since our first mission back in high school when Roman got his arm broken. When he was also knocked out by being thrown to the concrete." Remus said remembering that day very well. It was very scary for him. He almost went full on mad duke on the villain for hurting Roman that badly. While he didn't get along with his brother sometimes. He still loved him very much. Logan nodded as he wrote that down. He really wished Emile was here to help him right now. But he wasn't. He was out on a date with Remy at the mall. They wouldn't be back until dinner time. Which he knew might be ruined for the two with how much Remy loves Starbucks and coffee in general. " Well I understand that. But that could effect you in the future. So it's best we get through this now." Logan said knowing that if they work out the problem now. Then they don't have to worry about it in the future. Remus sighed knowing he was right. " I guess so. I wish there was a way to forget about it for a while. Like have a distraction or something." Remus said knowing he could use something to do right now. Logan smiled knowing exactly what Remus meant by that. He could also use one. After seeing what happened last night he really wanted to do something that wasn't reading or messing around on his laptop.</p><p>Then an idea came to Logan. He kissed Remus's cheek and smiled. " Get in some comfy clothes and grab your wallet. We're heading to the mall." Logan said knowing that will distract them from the events of last night. Remus smiled and ran off to his room knowing this will be fun for them. Logan went over to his closet knowing just what to wear. He pulled out his Christmas sweater that Patton and Roman had made him last year. Along with some black dress pants. He just found them more comfortable than jeans. He smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. He got on his shoes ready for this sort of date with Remus. He did have a crush on him after all. He cared enough about him to help him through this tough time. He got up from his bed walking down to Remus's room to get him for this hang out. But as he was walking there he looked into Roman's room. They did need to check up on the two every few hours. And since Patton was busy there would be no harm in doing so. He opened the door quietly hoping his two friends were okay. What he saw inside the room made him smile. He saw Roman and Virgil laying on Roman's bed cuddling each other as they slept. He giggled quietly shutting the door so he can go get Remus. But before he went on his path he was startled by someone. " Boo!" Remus said grabbing Logan's hand as he did. Logan jumped and looked at him. He sighed happy that it was just Remus. " Hello." Logan said glad that he was ready to go. Remus wore a green hoodie with black skinny jeans. He didn't know why the twins loved wearing that. Maybe to go with their prince and duke attitudes. Or maybe because they just liked the style of them. " Ready to go?" Logan asked hoping he was. " Heck yes." Remus said very excited to go to the mall. They both walked downstairs heading to the garage to get into the car. They got into Logan's car and pulled out the driveway ready to see what was in stored for them at the mall.</p><p>Time skip</p><p>Once they got to the mall they had started shopping. After hours of that they went back to the car. They put their bags into it. Remus gave a thumbs up after everything was packed. Logan took his hand leading him back inside. Remus got curious. He wondered why Logan was taking him back inside. Logan dragged Remus to the back of the mall. There laid the movie theater. He knew Remus loved Disney just as much as his brother did. So he decided to take him to see Frozen 2. As he would enjoy it. It might also help him with how he was feeling right now.</p><p>Time skip</p><p>They were halfway through the movie when Logan felt Remus's hand intertwine with his. He blushed happy that the theater was dark enough to hide it. A song started playing and as it did Logan looked at Remus. Remus was staring at him with a smile on his face. They both giggled quietly finding this to be a good day. It did turn out good until they heard their braclets go off. They groaned not wanting to go fight a villain. But they decided to go deal with it. They would just watch it again tonight on own their own anyway.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it was rushed. I was kind of wanting to get to putting up a new story on ao3 soon. Plus I am working on the next chapter one Secret of the crowns and sashes. So I wanted to get back to work on it. Thank all so much for reading this book. Can't wait for next year. Bye ladies lords and non binary royalty.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>